


Art for From Brooklyn with Love

by Harishe



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Art, mr and mrs smith knock off poster, spy v spy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe
Summary: Hey! Hari here again with more sketch art for another one of Squaddy's fics. This time,From Brooklyn with Lovewhich is a hilarious spy v spy fic with loads of chicanery.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).




	2. It got Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, this just got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjoy more of this. Hopefully you went and read [Squaddy's fic!]()

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I'm on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/harishe-art) Come take a look!
> 
> I'm also on discord! Harishe#6556


End file.
